darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic Senate Bills 46272-47214
Republic Case 46272 - Chain of Command Act In order to erase confusion over the military chain of command, it is resolved that: All persons appointed to the title of 'Moff' shall hold the military rank of F1 as a uniformed officer unless promoted to a higher rank by the elected head of that military branch. Moffs appointed as district military leaders will hold the flag rank of F2 unless otherwise promoted. Any person holding the title of 'Grand Moff' shall hold the military rank of F3 as a uniformed officer, this being the highest rank available. Amendment 228.2: Attached. Republic Case 46371 - Library Access Act Submitted by the Senator of the Alderaan. Members of the Senate of the Republic shall have unrestricted access to the Library of the Republic, its contents, and all data and materials possessed by the Library, in the name of the Republic, anywhere in the Galaxy. Amendment 232.1: The following is an amendment submitted by Bothawui; All members of the Senate that are granted access, will be granted said access under the following guidelines; :1. Only those members who are granted access shall be allowed to review the materials. :2. All materials must remain within the library or Republic facility where they were borrowed while being accessed. Amendment 232.2: Failure to provide an exception for classified materials will discourage Republic Agencies from filing documents with the Republic library. Classified Materials are exempt from this act. Access to classified materials can be granted by 1) by order of the Supreme Court, 2) by order of the Chancellor, 3) By order of the agency that produced or procured the document. For the purposes of this section, the following may classify a document that originates within their agency: the Republic Navy, the Republic Guard, the CCIA, any law enforcement agency later created by the senate, a court of the Republic, the Jedi Order, or any other agency granted the power by senate law. Republic Case 46375 - Secretary The Senate resolves to elect, during each session, a Secretary to keep track of all the information and discussions which will, at a later time, be offered to any members of the Senate who were unable to attend. Republic Case 46475 - Kessel Annexation Act The Senate of Bothawui forwards the following motion for consideration and voting by the Republic Senate; WHEREAS The Republic has been holding the planet of Kessel for over two months and; WHEREAS The Republic Senate believes that Kessel is a benefitial addition to the Republic; BE IT RESOLVED That the Republic Senate hearby approves the annexation of Kessel into the Republic and; BE IT RESOLVED That Kessel shall not be given a seat in the Senate, but will be permitted to have an observer in the Senate that does not have voting privileges and; BE IT RESOLVED That Kessel shall be known as the penal colony of the Republic and as such shall be given maximum possible protection by the Republic military and; BE IT RESOLVED That Kessel's leader shall also be the warden of the prisons on Kessel and responsible for the protection of those imprisoned on the planet as well as those visiting the planet and; BE IT RESOLVED That, after any infrastructure connected to spice production and/or trade has been dismantled and liquidated, the income from Kessel shall first go into its defence and then afterwards, into improving the planet's penal colonies so that they may offer more protection to those visiting the planet. Amendment 225.1: Attached. Amendment 225.2: Attached. Republic Case 46578 - Repeal Case 41658 Republic Case 41658, the Republic Fortifications Act, is hereby repealed, on the grounds that it did nothing to improve the security of any Republic world even during the war, and infringed upon the normal rights and privileges of Republic planetary governments. Republic Case 46810 - Chain of Command II Whereas, the stated purpose of Moffs and the Grand Moff is to improve coordination between branches of the Republic military, Whereas under current law, Moffs and Grand Moffs only hold a set rank equivalency determined by prior law they lack any and all legal authority to command Republic Forces until authority is granted by the Command Council. Their status is akin to the status of officers of local defense forces who have no authority over Republic Officers until they are assigned to a combined force and then they only have power within that force, Whereas, only regional Moffs have otherwise been granted legal command authority under Republic Case 43788; It is resolved, that all Moffs and Grand Moffs shall be officers of the Republic Guard and Navy simultaneously and thereby have inherent command authority. Republic Case 46850 - Legal Representation Aware that all sentients are entitled to a defense against accusations, the Senate hereby RESOLVES THAT: :1. Every sentient has the irrevocable right to legal representation in cases presented before the Republic Tribunal :2. If a sentient who stands officially charged for a crime cannot afford legal representation and does not wish to represent itself, the Tribunal will assign a lawyer to fullfill the duty :3. Any lawyer assigned to a case must work in favor of the client's best interest, regardless of personal feelings or emotions :4. All lawyers who are citizens of the Republic are subject to at least one assignation if the situation arrives. As such, if the quota has not been fullfilled, the lawyer must accept one such case during the calendar year. Refusal to take on any cases for a full calendar year :5. Lawyers assigned by the Supreme Justice or Tribunal to take a case will be paid a minimum of one thousand and a maximum of ten thousand credits from Republic funds, an amount to be dictated by the Supreme Justice at the conclusion of the trial. Amendment 246.1: Attached Amendment 246.1.1: Attached Amendment 246.2: Attached Amendment 246.2.1: Attached Republic Case 47063 - Guard Marshall In the interest of expediting efficient operation of the Republic Guard, while facilitating Obi-Wan Kenobi's expressed desire to retire from the position, the Senate appoints Maj. Angelus Caeli Marshall of the Republic Guard. Republic Case 47068 - RBI Whereas, Criminals Operate with no respect for borders between legitimate governments. Whereas, the investigation of criminal syndicates has typically been handled by the Jedi Knights with the assistance of the Republic Military and local agencies. It is resolved, that the Senate of the Republic shall enact a new agency to pursue criminals and terrorists. This agency will be given the following powers, duties, and limitations: :I. Jurisdiction ::a. This agency shall be granted proper Jurisdiction to operate in any Republic System and in the space between systems. ::b. This agency shall have jurisdiction to investigate corruption within the senate ::c. This agency shall have sole jurisdiction to investigate abuses of diplomatic powers ::d. This agency shall have jurisdiction to investigate espionage ::e. This agency will have jurisdiction to investigate any crime or criminal whose actions affect multiple systems or commerce between systems. ::f. This agency may be granted additional jurisdiction by planetary heads of state and that jurisdiction shall be valid until notice of its revocation is dispatched by the head of state to the Supreme Justice, Chancellor, and the head of the Agency :II. Powers ::a. Authority to Detain :::i. Members of this Agency may arrests suspected criminals so long as some reliable evidence links the suspect to the crime. :::ii. Suspected Criminals may not be detained by this Agency for more than 72 hours without a formal hearing before a Republic Judge or an Agent appointed by the Supreme Court. Should the suspect be a member of the Republic Military, a military tribunal is acceptable to fulfill this requirement. :::iii. Detainees shall be moved to and housed on Coruscant until Trial. ::b. Use of Force :::i. Members of this Agency are authorized to respond to violent force with violent force. :::ii. Members of this Agency may compel suspected criminals to submit to arrest with force, but only if the suspected criminal resists. :::iii. Members of this Agency may use lethal force when necessary to save the life of an innocent. :::iv. Except as otherwise provided by law, lethal force is only authorized in response to lethal force. ::c. Amnesty - Agents shall be granted a general Amnesty from prosecution for acts committed in the course of duty except 1) where those acts could have reasonably been avoided, 2) when those acts involve the murder of innocent sentient beings, and 3) Any other exception specifically mentioned in this act or later amendments to it. :III. Governing Council ::a. A council of elected officials shall decide all questions of membership by simple majority vote. This council consists of: 1) Chancellor, 2) Head of the CCIA, 3) Marshall of the Republic Guard, 4) Minister of the Navy, and 5) the Supreme Justice. ::b. Any Senator, Jedi Master, or Republic Military officer of rank higher than C2 may submit names for the consideration of the council. ::c. Should a candidate be appointed as a clandestine agent, it shall be high treason to reveal the name and status of the agent without the approval of the council. Only candidates specifically approved as a clandestine agent shall hold this status. All others shall simply be 'agents'. ::d. The council may appoint one of the approved Agents to manage the day-to-day activities of the agency. If no agent is appointed, the council shall manage the agency directly. :IV. Cooperation ::a. For the purposes of Rank Equivalency during cooperation, all agents shall hold a rank of 'C1' unless 1) promoted by the governing council, 2) they are undergoing a probationary period at a lower rank, or 3) they hold a higher rank as a member of the Republic Military. ::b. Members of the governing council shall make arrangements for cooperation between this agency and the councilor's own agency at their own discretion. Decisions may be appealed to the Chancellor and the Supreme Justice. Amendment 236.2: No member of this agency may act in contravention of Republic law, but must act to uphold the laws of the Republic, of Republic planets on which they are operating, and shall act with due respect to the laws of non-Republic worlds insofar as those are compatible with their duties to the Republic. Republic Case 47214 - Senate Security Initiative The Republic Senate, in order to increase security of government installations and the senate itself, resolves as follows: :a. Republic government installations must have security personnel present at all entrances and exits. :b. Republic security squads assigned to defending government buildings must posess the proper equipment for the detection and disabling of explosive devices. :c. All citizens, including employees, must be subject to a brief security scan designed to detect explosives prior to entering a Republic government facility. Category:Republic Category:Politics